Various types of coolers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a wheeled fishing cooler including a base, a cooler disposed within the base, a hinged lid attached to the base, a U-shaped telescopic handle, an axel, a pair of wheels, a plurality of tubes, and a leg support. What has also been needed is for the leg support to comprise a pair of horizontal supports, a pair of vertical supports, and a crossbeam. Each of the plurality of tubes is configured to hold a fishing rod and, alternately, a sun umbrella. Lastly, what has been needed is for the wheeled fishing cooler to optionally comprise a pair of hooks, a pair of grab handles, a plurality of cup holders, and a divider separating a first compartment from a second compartment. The wheeled fishing cooler thus provides a user with an easy and convenient way to carry or pull fishing rods, chairs, sun umbrellas, and a cooler. Furthermore, the leg support and the pair of wheels keep the wheeled fishing cooler off the ground and ensure its stability and ease of transport.